


Демоническое-2

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: о сделках с демонами





	

**Author's Note:**

> отголоски этого  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/736583

Запах, энергия…  
Сначала Брэд почувствовал запах. Такой чистой, обжигающей энергии он не встречал никогда за свое тысячелетнее существование. Вот он, его личный сорт героина. Его пламя, его чистый родник, в который хотелось погрузиться с головой и пить, пить, дышать этой энергией.  
Брэд пошел на источник. Очень скоро он увидел группу студентов колледжа, которые смеялись и болтали. Свой огонь он узнал сразу. Внешне ничем не примечательный парнишка, лет восемнадцати- девятнадцати, темные вьющиеся волосы, огромные карие глаза и этот огонь, бьющий, казалось, прямо из его сердца, из самой его сути. Брэд наблюдал за ним, не мог оторвать взгляд, ему безумно-безумно хотелось попробовать этот огонь прямо сейчас, но похищать парня среди бела дня с оживленной улицы прямо у ворот колледжа, это была точно не самая лучшая идея.  
Парень махнул рукой, прощаясь, и пошел в сторону метро. Брэд двинулся за ним. Он перекинулся в невидимку и плавно скользил тенью, он мог подойти совсем близко, вдохнуть воздух у шеи, запах сводил его с ума. Парень как будто что-то заподозрил (хотя люди и не могли заметить инкубов в таком виде), он напрягся, ссутулился и ускорил шаг.  
Внезапно Брэд услышал тихое жужжание. Шершни. Очень не вовремя. Шершни нападали на инкубов стаями и высасывали всю энергию. По сути, они были огромными комарами, безмозглыми и неповоротливыми, но если их было много, они могли доставить неприятностей. И нужно было спасать пацана, если они его засекут, то он не жилец.  
Брэд остановился, сжав зубы, наблюдая, как парень сворачивает за угол. «Я найду тебя. Позже»  
Они атаковали. Быстро, но бестолково, как всегда. Брэд вытащил свой Ка-бар. Молниеносно двигаясь и нанося точные удары, он мгновенно расправился с пятью шершнями.  
Он остановился, выдохнул, настраиваясь на нужную волну. Запах был далеко, но если сосредоточится, он найдет его из миллиона. 

 

* * *  
\- Привет.  
Громила вырос как из-под земли. Рэй вздрогнул и выронил книгу. Черная майка без рукавов, черные джинсы, коротко стриженные светлые волосы и серые, холодные глаза. Глаза убийцы. Вот дерьмо! А Рэй, как на зло, в глубине парка (почитал, называется в тишине бля!), кругом тихо и закатное солнце мягко пробивается сквозь листву. Вопи, не вопи, никто не услышит.  
\- Чувак, слушай, у меня нет денег. Серьезно. Двадцатка в кошельке, - Рэй медленно отходил к деревьям, уже понимая, что громилу интересовали явно не деньги.  
Здоровяк улыбнулся. Сердце Рэя похолодело. Улыбка у чувака была явно маньячная. Пиздец, ну надо же было так вляпаться! Рэй судорожно вспоминал все новостные выпуски, над которыми он все время ржал, думая, что с ним уж точно ничего не может случиться.  
\- Чувак, давай я дам тебе, что ты хочешь, и мы разойдемся. Окей?  
Рэй вытянул руки в успокаивающем жесте, мгновенно развернулся и припустил по дорожкам. Он всегда отлично бегал и сейчас возлагал большие надежды на свои ноги. Пробежал он недолго. Его перехватили поперек груди, впечатывая в себя, и прижали к дереву.  
\- Почему ты убегаешь?  
Громила держал одной рукой оба запястья Рэя высоко над головой. Рэй дернулся, здоровяк всунул колено между ног, прижимаясь теснее. Дерьмо! Рэй закрыл глаза. Внутри него волнами накатывала паника. Шансов справиться с этим качком у него ноль – тот был почти на голову его выше и раза в два шире в плечах.  
\- Боишься? Не надо. Страх, - незнакомец втянул воздух у Рэевой шеи, - портит запах.  
«Маньяк. Это точно маньяк! Но почему-почему это случилось с мной, с тихим, никого не обижающим Рэй-Рэем»  
\- Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
Голос маньяка был низкий, успокаивающий, но сердце Рэя готово было вот-вот выскочить из груди. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, хотя не был уверен, нужно ли говорить с маньяками, но не успел.  
Незнакомец впился в его губы поцелуем, нагло и глубоко засовывая язык. Нет, в другой ситуации Рэй, может, и был бы этому рад. Он перепихивался иногда с парнями, правда, всегда был сверху. А таких здоровяков вообще побаивался и обычно они его раздражали.  
Громила целовал его то властно, то нежно, то трахая языком рот, то невесомо обводя губы, прикусывая их. От всего этого у Рэя ехала крыша, он задыхался и у него стояло так, что он всерьез начал думать - молния на джинсах нафиг не выдержит. Никогда его так не прикладывало от простого поцелуя.  
\- Так лучше. Ммм, какой ты… - незнакомец провел языком по шее.  
Его рука, наконец, забралась в джинсы и сжала член через трусы. Рэй застонал, толкнулся в ладонь.  
Он не успел отреагировать, как незнакомец быстро опустился на колени, стаскивая штаны вместе с бельем вниз, и взял глубоко в рот, провел языком и прижал член к нёбу. Ощущения были настолько острые и невероятные, что Рэй вскрикнул и тут же спустил прямо в жаркий, влажный рот. А потом он почувствовал, что теряет сознание, медленно сползая вниз.  
«Я был неосторожен. Слишком много взял», - Брэд подхватил худое тело на руки, поцеловал в висок и телепортировал.

* * *  
Рэй очнулся в незнакомой комнате. Откуда-то лился приглушенный свет, вкусно пахло чем-то пряным. Он лежал на огромной кровати, закрытый одеялом. Одетый. Это Рэя немного приободрило. Он спустил ноги на пол.  
\- Очнулся?  
«Бля, у этого чувака явно талант появляться внезапно! А ведь в нем», - прикинул Рэй – «не меньше шести с половиной футов роста».  
\- Слушай, - голос у Рэя был хриплый, голова слегка кружилась. Он прокашлялся. – Слушай, давай мы нарушим шаблон фильмов про маньяков, ты меня сейчас отпускаешь, и я тебя не видел, и ты меня не видел.  
\- Я не могу тебя отпустить.  
Ну да, на что Рэй, собственно, надеялся? На то, что он посмотрит жалобными глазами и все обойдется?  
\- Н-да, так я и подумал.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Рэй на секунду задумался, сказать правду или соврать.  
\- Джон.  
Незнакомец прикрыл глаза, словно пробуя имя.  
\- Нет, ты не Джон. Не надо мне врать.  
Он уставился своими серыми глазищами, и Рэю показалось, что в комнате похолодало на пару градусов.  
\- Ладно. Я был не прав. Давай установим правила, окей? Ты скажешь, что мне делать. Я постараюсь слушаться. Чувак, я правда не хочу, чтобы ты меня расчленил в ближайшие пять минут и растворил тело в серной кислоте. Я Рэй. Джош Рэй Персон. Я из Невады, моя мать простая продавщица «Вол-марта», денег у нас нет. Хотя это тебя и не интересует, я так понимаю.  
\- Рэй… - незнакомец произнес его имя тихим, ласковым голосом, - Рэй…  
От того, как он это сказал, у Рэя приподнялись волоски на шее, словно невесомая рука легко провела по позвоночнику.  
\- Да, ты действительно Рэй. Хочешь есть?  
\- Ну давай, - если умирать, то хоть на сытый желудок, решил Рэй.  
Незнакомец открыл дверь, кивнул, призывая идти следом.  
\- А могу я узнать твое имя? Ну, я имею в виду, я же все равно умру, шансов у меня отсюда сбежать никаких. Поэтому ты можешь мне сказать.  
\- Мое человеческое имя Брэд Колберт. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, с чего ты взял? Ты слишком ценный экземпляр.  
Ценный экземпляр. Ну, отлично! Он проживет немного дольше, чем рассчитывал. Хотя, возможно, он может скоро об этом пожалеть. Как там говорится, и живые позавидуют мертвым. Рэй пялился в широкую спину, обтянутую черной рубашкой. Черный, видимо, был явно любимый цвет этого более чем странного чувака.  
Они вошли в просторную комнату с камином. Посередине был длинный стол с разными блюдами, как на каком-нибудь королевском приеме. «Дааа, этот Брэд точно не бедствует», - прикинул Рэй.  
Он уселся за стол, придвинул тарелку и стал накладывать себе салатов, мяса, поливая это все соусами. Брэд сидел напротив с бокалом вина и смотрел на все это в абсолютном умилении.  
\- А ты почему не ешь?  
\- Я уже поел, - Брэд усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, так как на счет правил, Брэд?  
\- Правила? Правила простые, Рэй. Я инкуб, ты мой донор, я питаюсь твоей энергией, взамен я тебя защищаю. Все.  
\- Чего? – Рэй моргнул. Нет, его выводы об адекватности чувака были точно преждевременны.  
Брэд закатил глаза.  
\- Я очень не люблю эту часть, Рэй. Сейчас мне придется тебе доказывать, что я не человек, а бессмертная сущность или демон, как вы нас называете. Мы питаемся энергией. Ты мне не поверишь, и я должен буду устраивать разные дешевые фокусы.  
\- Погоди, чувак, а ты что хочешь, что я принял этот бред шизофреника за чистую монету?  
Брэд тяжело вздохнул, вынул нож. Рэй тут же напрягся, вжавшись в стул. И до того, как он успел сказать хоть слово, Брэд быстрым движением отхряпал себе кисть, забрызгав все кровью, и тут же отрастил новую.  
\- Грязновато, конечно, - Брэд смахнул еще сжимавшуюся кисть на пол, она упала с глухим стуком, - но зато эффектно, согласись?  
Рэй замер, хлопая глазами. Протянул руку, коснувшись запястья, кожа была обжигающе горячая, и тут же отдернул пальцы.  
\- Бля, почти как в «Терминаторе»!  
\- Еще фокусов? Или достаточно?  
\- Фух, не надо. Окей, ты питаешься энергией. Это как?  
\- У всех живых существ есть энергия. У людей она самая питательная, скажем так. Когда люди испытывают сильные эмоции – злость, ненависть, радость, любовь, возбуждение, эту энергию проще всего забрать.  
\- А так это в парке… это был твой ужин что ли?  
\- Да, - Брэд улыбнулся. – Тебе понравилось?  
\- Ну да, было неплохо, не считая того, что я первый раз грохнулся в обморок от оргазма. Я думал, такое только в женских любовных романах бывает.  
\- Я не рассчитал, взял слишком много. В следующий раз не буду так делать.  
\- В следующий раз?  
\- Я же рассказал тебе правила.  
\- И ты запрешь меня тут в четырех стенах и будешь затрахивать до смерти?  
\- Если ты настаиваешь, я могу тебя тут запереть. Но вообще-то я предполагал, что ты захочешь вернуться к своей обычной жизни. Ты ведь, кажется, учишься?  
\- То есть я спокойно отсюда выйду и пойду в общагу, да? Ты меня просто отпустишь?  
\- Да. Иногда мы будем встречаться. М-м, часто будем встречаться. И еще я буду за тобой присматривать. Охотников за чужой энергии много. Например, шершни. Или другие инкубы и суккубы.  
\- Что еще за шершни?  
\- Похожи на огромных комаров. Накидываются на человека и высасывают до капли. Внешне это не заметно, но если человек шел по улице и упал от сердечного приступа, это шершни.  
Рэй потер висок.  
\- Так, в это я тоже должен просто поверить?  
\- Честно говоря, Рэй, мне все равно веришь ты в это или нет. Можешь не верить. Просто уясни себе одно – я буду за тобой присматривать, иногда ты меня будешь видеть там, где ты бываешь, иногда нет, я могу быть невидимым.  
\- Неплохая функция. Будешь подглядывать за мной в ванне?  
\- А ты хочешь?  
Брэд перегнулся через стол и посмотрел раздевающим взглядом. Рэя словно обдало жаром и у него тут же встал.  
\- Чувак, давай ты так не будешь делать, я не могу так часто кончать. Окей, на чем мы остановились? Ты будешь следить за мной как последний сталкер, не сказать, чтоб я об этом мечтал всю жизнь…  
\- И мы будем встречаться.  
\- Вот так сразу? Давай все-таки узнаем друг друга получше. Ты же не можешь быть моим парнем, когда я ничего о тебе не знаю. И я не из тех, кто валится в кровать на первом же свидании. То есть… ну окей, ладно, я наврал, я иногда так делаю, но…  
\- Но?  
\- Слушай, я вообще-то топ.  
\- Не думаю, что это будет проблемой.  
\- Ты что дашь мне тебя трахнуть?  
\- Нет, но только из соображений безопасности. Тебя просто разорвет на куски от того количества энергии, которое я тебе отдам, если ты будешь сверху.  
\- Бля, ты сейчас пошутил, да? Скажи честно, ты просто не хочешь подставлять свою девственную задницу?  
Брэд засмеялся.  
\- Рэй, двадцать минут назад я только узнал твое имя и вот мы уже обсуждаем твои предпочтения в постели. А кто-то утверждал, что не трахается с незнакомцами. Я тебя не обманываю. Это на самом деле опасно.  
\- Ладно, договорились, - Рэй поковырялся вилкой в тарелке.  
\- Хочешь домой?  
\- Ну да, мне вообще-то пора, завтра у меня тест по философии.  
Они поднялись из-за стола. Брэд подошел, обнял его за талию.  
\- Э.. вот так сразу? После ужина?  
\- Какой ты нетерпеливый, - Брэд улыбнулся, провел горячими руками по спине.  
Рэй расслабился. Ему вдруг стало так спокойно и уютно в этих объятиях.  
\- Закрой глаза, Рэй.  
Он подчинился.  
\- Открывай.  
Они стояли в комнате Рэя в его общаге.  
\- Как ты это сделал?!  
\- Рэй! - Брэд закатил глаза.  
\- А ты не мог этот фокус показать, а не тот с отрезанной рукой?  
\- Рэй, я вообще не люблю показывать фокусы. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Подожди, - Рэй схватил его за руку, сжимая, - и когда мы увидимся?  
\- Я найду тебя. Не переживай, я никуда от тебя не денусь, - Брэд взъерошил волосы Рэя на затылке и растворился в воздухе.  
Рэй с секунду постоял, пытаясь хоть как-то осознать происшедшее, затем подошел к кровати и упал спиной.  
\- Я же ничего не курил сегодня? Нет, я точно ничего не курил.  
Брэд возник рядом. Матрас продавился под его весом.  
\- Рэй, ты сейчас будешь спать, а не задавать себе разные идиотские вопросы. Тебе надо восстанавливаться.  
\- О, опять ты, моя самая горячая эротическая фантазия!  
\- Рэй, спать.  
Брэд провел по его лицу теплыми пальцами, закрывая глаза. И Рэя как выключило. 

* * *  
Брэд не соврал, Рэй действительно его увидел на следующий день. Тот сидел за столиком в кафе и наблюдал. И он снова возник как из воздуха, но теперь Рэй уже знал, что это на самом деле так и было.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - Брэд улыбнулся, отставляя чашку с кофе.  
\- Могу я с тобой познакомиться, горячая секс-штучка?  
\- Ты знаешь мое имя, Рэй.  
\- Ну вот, разрушил весь романтический момент! Я пытался познакомиться с тобой нормально, без всей этой мистической херни.  
\- Извини. Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь сегодня вечером?  
\- Давай. Я заканчиваю в три. Потом мне нужно заскочить в библиотеку, туда-сюда, освобожусь в пять, я думаю.  
\- Хорошо, буду ждать тебя у главного входа.

* * *  
Ровно минута в минуту, когда Рэй, наконец, вывалился из главного корпуса колледжа, к нему подъехала «Ауди». Черная.  
\- Черный это что твой любимый цвет? – Рэй сел в машину.  
\- Я ведь злодей.  
\- Правда?  
\- А ты сомневаешься? – Брэд подмигнул.  
\- Ну, я же ничего о тебе не знаю.  
\- Ты можешь спрашивать.  
\- И ты мне все расскажешь? У вас нет всяких демонических кодексов и правил, запрещающих рассказывать простым смертным о чем-либо?  
\- Нет. Куда ты хочешь?  
\- К тебе домой.  
Брэд слегка вскинул брови.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Ты убивал людей?  
\- Да.  
\- Что такого во мне? Почему ты меня не убил?  
Они стояли на светофоре. Брэд повернулся и коснулся горячей ладонью груди Рэя.  
\- У тебя свет. Здесь.  
\- Я для тебя вроде как деликатес? Как хорошо прожаренный стейк?  
Брэд мягко засмеялся.  
\- Нет. Стейк съешь один раз и все. С тобой есть хочется постоянно.  
\- Так тебе же надоест. Все время есть стейки.  
\- Рэй, ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Твоя энергия не может мне надоесть.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что она, - Брэд прикрыл глаза и облизнулся, - такая. И она у тебя меняется. Запах становится другим.  
\- Запах? И чем я пахну? Надеюсь, не потными носками.  
\- Это запах пламени. Или цвет. Обжигающе красный. И он меняется. Потому что ты влюбился.  
\- Нихрена подобного! Ни в кого я не влюблялся. Погоди, ты что умеешь читать мысли? – Рэй в удивлении распахнул глаза.  
\- Нет, мысли не умею. Я умею читать твои эмоции. Чувствую, если тебе радостно, грустно, хорошо, больно.  
\- А ты можешь этого не делать? Должно ведь быть какое-то понятие частной жизни! Я против!  
\- Я могу этого не делать. Но не хочу. Мне нравится читать твои эмоции.  
\- Но это нечестно! У тебя все карты на руках, а у меня что? А вот ты говорил, что не любишь, когда я боюсь, почему? Если демоны, по твоим словам, питаются и ненавистью тоже.  
\- Питаются, да. И я так делаю. Но у тебя положительные эмоции вкуснее.  
\- Знаешь, не очень-то приятно ощущать себя едой.  
\- Ты не еда, Рэй. Ты нечто особенное и очень ценное.  
\- Ладно, чувак, ты меня немного успокоил.  
Они ехали по автобану и Рэй не имел понятия, куда, но почему-то не боялся. Это было странно, но он вдруг стал полностью доверять это пугающему, притягательному, офигенно-сексуальному человеку, то есть не человеку. Рэй расспрашивал его о других демонах, о том, в каком мире живет Брэд, ему все было интересно.  
\- Ты сказал, что твое человеческое имя Брэд. А не человеческое? Какое оно?  
Брэд произнес длинное слово на незнакомом гортанном языке. Рэй почувствовал, словно в салоне на максимум выкрутили кондиционер, у него даже пальцы на руках занемели и от ужаса поджались ноги в кедах.  
\- Ух, жутко!  
\- Рэй, я ведь демон. Мое имя должно быть таким.  
\- Я правда его вообще не запомнил. Но я буду звать тебя Брэдли.  
Брэд снова улыбнулся уголками губ и Рэй решил, что ему очень нравится такая его полу улыбка.  
\- А тебе подходит твое имя.  
\- Это поэтому ты понял, когда я соврал?  
\- Да. Ты - Рэй, луч.  
Они въехали в ворота особняка. Дом был огромный, обнесенный высоким забором.  
\- Ты ничего так устроился! И как ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?  
\- Убиваю людей и их ценности присваиваю себе.  
Глаза Брэда мерцали в полумраке салона.  
\- Нуу, так не интересно! Я думал, ты деньги умеешь делать прямо из воздуха.  
\- Могу из воздуха. Но убивать и присваивать мне нравится больше.  
Они вышли из машины. Зашли в дом.  
\- Хочешь есть?  
\- Почему ты меня все время кормишь?!  
\- Ты мне кажешься очень худым. И чтобы быть донором нужно много энергии. Если ты не будешь есть, быстро ослабнешь.  
\- Ладно, давай свою жратву. 

Они поели (точнее снова ел только Рэй, а Брэд пил вино) и сидели перед камином. Рэй щурился, глядя на огонь.  
\- Ладно, давай трахни меня.  
Брэд мягко уложил его на шкуру, лежавшую на полу. Он медленно снял майку, целуя каждый дюйм открывающейся кожи. Иногда прихватывал зубами и Рэя словно током прошивало.  
\- Рэй… - Брэд посмотрел ему в глаза, - ты слишком много отдаешь. Ты опять потеряешь сознание.  
\- Чувствую себя девственницей. Но ты очень круто целуешься, чувак! Давай дальше, я в норме.  
Брэд снял с него джинсы, стал рассматривать и гладить горячими руками. Рэй часто дышал и выгибался.  
\- Погоди.  
Брэд замер.  
\- Я тоже хочу на тебя посмотреть. У демонов, у них же есть член?  
Брэд засмеялся.  
\- Это же человеческое тело. Оно ничем не отличается от твоего.  
\- Ну да, не считая того, что ты настоящая секс-бомба, - Рэй судорожно расстегивал чужие джинсы  
Брэд отвел его руки и быстро разделся, отстраняясь, чтобы Рэй мог его рассмотреть.  
\- Вау! Вот это вау! - Рэй водил кончиками пальцев по прессу, касался большого члена и крупных яиц. – Ты офигенный!  
\- Это ты, Рэй, офигенный, - Брэд снова уложил его на спину. – Я могу продолжать?  
\- Ага, думаю, да. У тебя есть смазка? Честно говоря, я вообще-то дико ссу, у тебя просто огромный член.  
\- Просто расслабься и доверься мне. Я не сделаю тебе больно, - Брэд открыл тюбик со смазкой.  
\- Эй, смазку ты тоже сделал из воздуха?  
Брэд прикусил его за тазовую косточку.  
\- Достал из кармана. Я же тебе сказал, не люблю фокусы.  
Брэд осторожно размазывал смазку по промежности, обводя пальцами вход, медленно проталкивая их внутрь.  
\- Очень хочу взять в рот. Но тогда ты точно упадешь в обморок.  
\- Да… давай не будем рисковать, чувак. – Рэй кусал губы, вскидывая бедра навстречу, - я все-таки хочу получить твой обалденный член.  
Брэд растягивал его долго, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы Рэй мог перевести дыхание.  
\- Все, я готов, давай дальше.  
\- Рэй, ты фонишь как атомный реактор. Успокойся хотя бы немного.  
\- Успокойся? Брэдли, ты серьезно? Меня имеют самыми охуенными пальцами, а ты хочешь, чтобы я успокоился.  
\- Готов?  
Рэй кивнул. Брэд стал медленно вталкиваться. Рэй запрокинул голову, закатывая глаза.  
\- Рэй, не отрубайся.  
\- Говори… мне… что-нибудь. Какой же это кайф, чувак!  
Брэд придерживая его бедра на весу, растягивал членом, входя до конца. Потом стал менять угол проникновения. Рэй стонал в голос и вцеплялся в его руки.  
Брэд прикрыл глаза от наслаждения. Та энергия, которую сейчас отдавал Рэй, была насыщенная, терпкая, потрясающая на вкус. Он попытался ускорить темп, Рэй обхватил его ногами за талию, придвигая ближе к себе. Он вздрагивал, открывал рот, часто выдыхая, и на каком-то очередном глубоком Брэдовом толчке вскрикнул и кончил, даже не касаясь себя руками. И тут же потерял сознание.  
Брэд вышел, осторожно уложил его на шкуру. Провел пальцами по животу, слизывая сперму и постанывая от удовольствия.  
\- Рэй, Рэй, ну что мне с тобой делать. 

* * *  
\- Я опять отрубился?  
Брэд перенес его на кровать и они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу.  
\- Да. Голова кружится?  
\- Ваще! Как будто я набухался. И я не увидел, как ты кончил. Ты ведь кончаешь? Я хочу на это посмотреть.  
Брэд уткнулся ему в висок, прихватывая губами влажные пряди.  
\- Ты увидишь. Когда перестанешь так на меня реагировать.  
\- Я, наверное, не перестану. Знаешь, я подумал, а вдруг я однажды умру во время секса? Это было бы неплохо. Умереть так, - Рэй прикрыл глаза.  
\- Я этого не допущу.  
\- Но ведь я однажды умру. Я ведь просто человек, а не бессмертный демон.  
\- У тебя бессмертная душа.  
\- Так вся эта херня, которую несут религиозные фанатики, правда? У меня на самом деле есть душа?  
\- У тебя на самом деле есть душа.  
\- И после смерти мы встретимся?  
\- Если ты захочешь.  
\- Мне нравится этот сценарий, - Рэй выдохнул, крепче прижался к груди Брэда.  
\- Мне тоже, - Брэд тихо прошептал, вслушиваясь в дыхание спящего Рэя.


End file.
